Pokemon One Shots! You send in the pairings!
by HappySapplinz
Summary: These are just some One-shots I'm doing to improve my writing. Give me some pairings please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, HappySapplinz here with Pokemon One-shots! You guys send in pairings and I'll do my best to write them. Pokephellia is allowed, trainer OCs are not required but helpful! So this first one shot will be the starting point! Here we go.**

 **Pokemon (Braixen F x Zangoose M) Trainers (Alex Hays and Lauren Willow)**

 **"Battles never end when you want them to"**

Two trainers stood facing eachother on opposite sides of a field. One, a young boy by the name of Alex Hays. The other, a young girl by the name of Lauren Willow. Both had been close friends since their early childhood. They glared intimidatingly at eachother. Both acted at the same exact time and reached towards their own waist and pulled out a Pokeball. They threw them out and waited for the beam to materialize, each smiled towards their Pokemon. Alex had released his Pokemon, a Zangoose with a large scar on his back named Max. Lauren released a Braixen with a red bow on her tail named Ashley. Both trainers had been traveling with their Pokemon for a great deal of time. Each bonded heavily with one another. But, just like any good thing, it must end. Both Alex and Lauren had been fighting recently due to some dispute over where they should go. They finally agreed that a Pokemon battle would dictate the proper destination. Lauren was the first to break the deafening silence.

"Give it up Max," she smiled, "we both know I'm gonna win! You should just agree with me and we can go! Kalos region isn't that hard to get around in!" Max simply scoffed and replied.

"Hmm, you seem pretty sure of yourself? But if I remember correctly...you lost your last battle!" They did not speak after that brief exchange. Max stepped calmly onto the battle field and took an offensive stance. Ashley hopped from her position onto the field and mirrored his stance. Lauren immediately took action and started to command as usual.

"Ashley," she said in a quiet voice only her acute fox-like ears could hear, "use double team..." Ashley stiffened her body and made multiple doppelganger of herself. She surrounded Max in an instant, a large circle had formed around him. "Great! Now use flamethrower!" took in a large breath and blew out a flurry of ashes and flames. It streamed out from everyone of her clones mouths as well. A large fire ring overtook Max and shrouded him in smoke. Alex was still watching with a surprised face.

"That's new...," he said awestruck, "but it's nowhere near over! Max, use shadow claw!" Ashley peered into the thick smoke slowly whisping through the air. She saw the shadowy figure of the concealed Zangoose raise his arm and prepare his attack. His claws became pitch black with a bluish aura flowing from them. He reared his paw backwards and launched towards the Braixen. She attempted to dodge but failed as the claw quickly connected with her face sending her far into the air. She landed sprawled and dazed, but otherwise fine. "Max, use dig!" Max jumped headfirst into the soil and burrowed under the recovering Braixen. Her sensitive paws felt the vibrations under her, she instinctively yanked her stick from her tail. The friction from her fur was enough to set it aflame. Max jumped out from the ground and attempted to strike Ashley, but she met his attack with a swift swipe with her stick. It hit him on the side in midair and flung him a couple feet. He immediately stood back up and growled in frustration. "Max, use shadow claw one more time!" But he ignored him and took the battle into his own hands.

"Wow, Alex, your Pokemon don't even listen to you! Why should I?" Asked Lauren sounding quite smug.

"Well, maybe because your Pokemon isn't listening either!" Lauren returned her attention to Ashley and saw she too, wasn't obeying. Both Pokemon began conversing in their Poke-speak.

["Sometimes, I wish those two idiots would just get along!"] Yelled Ashley.

["Whatever! Aren't we battling?!] Said Max, sounding impatient.

They got back into it, Max began charging both paws for another shadow claw. He charged towards Ashley, who immediately braced herself. He brought one paw towards her in an arc, which she blocked with her stick. He repeated this three more times before unloading a punch directly into her stomach. She clenched her muscles and slid back a few inches. Ashley jumped into the air and spun her stick in a circle, it hit Max with an audible crack. He seemed equally injured and fatigued as his opponent. Ashley used sunny day and the sky was instantly filled with bright beams of sunlight. She used this ample opportunity to prepare a flamethrower. Max used dig to shield himself from the incessant flow of light.

"What're you doing Max? Just listen to me and use return!" Alex sounded panicked.

"Um, Alex, your Pokemon has to like you to use that move!" She giggled.

Ashley attempted to repeat her earlier tactic against Max's dig. But he seemed to be hiding from her underground. She aimed her flamethrower into his entrance hole, a turrent of flame erupted from her maw and shot inside of the ground. She heard rustling directly below her, she turned around to see Max exiting the soil at an angle. Ashley soon realized what he had planned, but it was too late. The flames poured from the exit mound like a volcano that had just blown it's top. It struck her dead-on and flung her backwards. Even though she was a fire type, the sunny day had strengthened the move enough that it caused injury. Her posture wavered for a while before she regained her composure.

"You see why you gotta listen to us?" Screamed Alex.

Both Pokemon we're close to fainting, but had one last trick to try. In the same second, both charged their "plan B". Hearts cascaded out of both of their bodies, aimed at one another. They had used attract, a move that only works on the opposite gender. The move collided with the opposing Pokemon at the same instant. They became infatuated with eachother and the trainers decided neither won and didn't want it to escalate. They returned their Pokemon to their heal balls and stared at eachother.

"Well," said Alex, "guess no one won."

"Let's just play rock paper scissors over where we go. This was kinda stupid." She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Alright." They both walked off to their tents in the forest. But, later that night, the effects of attract were still very prominent. Both Pokemon were let out, but kept away from eachother. Once both trainers thought that attract had wore off, they got into their respective tents and passed out. Max was about to enter Alex's tent, but he stole a fleeting glance towards Lauren's tent. He saw that Ashley was about to enter her tent as well. He decided to go talk to her.

["Hey, Ashley,"] he whispered, ["wanna talk?"]

[Hmm, sure, I guess.] She smiled.

[Look, I'm sorry if I got a little too competitive. I'm just like that."] He balanced on the pad of one of his paws awkwardly.

[No worries. I mean, it's a battle right?]

[Yeah. Sure.] He replied while smiling.

The trainers had been correct about attract wearing off, but not the way their Pokemon felt towards eachother. Just like their friendship, the Pokemon had mutual feelings that ran deeper than just friends. Yet, neither could admit it to one another. So they lived their life with a secret love towards eachother, Pokemon and trainer alike. But in light of recent events, they came to terms with their attraction. Max awkwardly leaned forward and kissed Ashley on her warm cheek. She was awestruck for a couple seconds before she returned the gesture, on the lips. He was as equally bewildered by the sudden change of heart. But returned it with a ferocious passion. Ashley pulled away and spoke.

["Umm,"] Ashley started to fumble with her words while blushing, ["I-im in...heat."]

["You're what?!"] Max asked, astonished she would say that to him. She quickly shushed him and brought him into another deep kiss.

["You heard me,"] she smiled, ["I said...I'm...in...heat."] Max shook his head and asked instantly.

["Why'd you tell me?"] He asked with a high tone. She simply got on all fours and crawled over to him slowly. He crawled back into a large boulder that prevented further resistance. ["Are you sure this is what you want?"]

She nodded and crawled onto his chest and kissed him. He kissed back while awkwardly rubbing her body. She moaned when he brushed her inner thigh with his paw pad. He realized what he had been doing and recoiled his hands. She whimpered cutely when she no longer felt the relaxing pressure on her inner leg.

["Sorry, hehe, I got carried away."] Said a very embarrassed Max. She grabbed his paw and placed it back between her legs. Max knew now that this was going to be much more than some kissing.

He rubbed her legs, each time getting tantalizingly close to her womanhood. She was already wet and whining for him to just mount her.

 **A/N: No lemon on this one shot, at least until I write the next one. If you want this one shot to eventually have a lemon, send in Pokemon pairings. Pokephellia is allowed. Until Next Time, HappySapplinz out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, guys. I'm back after a long wait! Sorry, I've been busy with school and Shit. So, anyway, next one shot!**

 **Game Freak owns Pokemon**

 **Ash Ketchum (M human) Latias (F Pokemon)**

 **"Warm Welcome Backs"**

Ash Ketchum took in a large, deep breath, his lungs filling with a familiar smell. The smell of Alto Mare, his newest relaxation destination. Ash was now eighteen, he had came back to Alto Mare to drown his latest loss in the Pokemon League with nostalgia. He walked the beautiful architecture with a curiosity much like a child would have. Relaxation wasn't the only reason he came back, he missed his friend Latias. It's been awhile since they had crossed paths, and Ash felt a great sadness for it. He walked to the nearest shop and gave the owner idle conversation. Soon, he got bored and decided to go visit Latias.

Lately, citizens and tourists alike could see Latias pacing the sky, bellowing a wistful screech of deep sadness. Everyone was worried with her, she seemed very distressed lately and Ash was going to help her. He made his way to the center of the city. Gazing towards the clouds, he raised his arm to his face to shield from the sunlight. Not long after, he saw the silhouette of Latias circling the air. She seemed to be searching for something, releasing long screeches of sorrow that shook Ash to the core.

"Latias," he screamed into to whisps of clouds that seemed to lick the sun rays, "It's me, Ash!" She stopped immediately and dove nose first towards the voice. Landing directly in front of him, Ash jumped back and waited for the clouds of newly risen dust to settle. Latias stood silently for a few seconds before bringing Ash into a very deep and passionate kiss. Ash was feeling a little awkward considering she had more of a beak rather than lips. She quickly read his emotions and decided a transformation was needed. She motioned for Ash to turn around. He did and waited a couple seconds before turning around to have his face pressed into a pair of breasts. Latias had transformed, but not as Ash had expected.

She took the form of a girl he had never met let alone seen before. She wore a red ruffled short skirt, knee high socks, red high heels that sparkled in the warm light along with a white top. What really caught his eyes was everything from the waist up, she had on a necklace that had a large blue triangle on it, her eyes were a dazzling orangish-yellow that caught the sunlight perfectly, not to mention her new "assets".

"H-hey...Ash. How's life?" She sounded very nervous and embarrassed, almost like she had some deep intimate secret to hide. Ash's mind was tripping over itself as he still tried to grasp the knowledge of Latias being able to talk. He finally got a hold on himself and smiled warmly. Her cheeks flushed a light red as she hid her face with her hands.

"So," Ash said while grinning at her, "What's up with all the changes?" He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well...ya see. With everything that happened with the Soul Dew, I thought that I should be able to watch over Alto Mare a little more comfortably. I learned how to talk, and got this transformation thing down pretty well. Now I can just walk around and socialise with people without coming off as a scary legendary Pokemon. The breasts are just because I thought you'd like them..." She puffed out her chest and squeezed her boobs between her arms teasingly. Ash went red and turned away, his heartbeat already rising.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't like them. But from what I heard lately, watching comfortably hasn't been your specialty lately? Has it?" Worry flashed in his voice as he slowly faced her again.

"That's bec-because I'm...i-in...heat." She once again buried her face into her hands and sighed in frustration.

"What?! Can legendary Pokemon even go into heat?! That seems like a whole lotta crap." Screamed Ash while blushing a deep red.

"Yeah, but we can't get pregnant...Mew and Arceus got bored centuries ago a decided this would be fun. It's not...it hurts, I'm hot all the time, and no matter what, I can't get this 'itch' to go away!"

"Wait, so your just looking for a mate?" Ash looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well...not exactly. I was looking for...y-you."

"What?! Why were you looking for me specifically?!" Yelled Ash in a very surprised tone that gave way to utter astonishment.

For the first time this entire conversation, she looked him in the eyes."Ash, I know you know I love you...but you probably don't know how deep my feelings go. Ash i-" She paused for a second to take in a large breath and wipe away a tear, "If I could get pregnant, I'd want to have your children, Ash. I love you so very much. But you've always been a naive, innocent little boy. Even though it's always been plain to see, you couldn't be more blind to it. All those girls you made friends with, almost all of them had feelings for you too. But you couldn't see it. I'm a Pokemon who understands feeling and emotion better than almost any other, so why is it that when I think of you I can't get my emotions together?"

Ash was once again immobilized and mute because of Latias. He finally regained his composure and reresponded.

"Latias, I...love you too. You're right, I have been so blind. I locked myself away in my own perfect little world of blissful innocence so I could be "The Very Best". I unknowingly toyed with people's feelings and didn't even know it...I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" His voice emanated a calm aura of sincerity. He brought her into a long hug and rubbed her back while she broke down into a crying fit. Soon enough, she had quieted down and wiped away the tears.

"There is one thing Ash...could we...mate?" Ash's eyes widened and he gasped a little at her sudden boldness.

"If it'll help you...I'll do it." He sounded a little nervous, he was still a virgin. But he knew a lot from his travels and thought he'd just have to improvise for most of it. Latias visibly jumped in excitement at his response and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Ash. I love you so much." She looked at him with an ecstatic expression that showed pure happiness.

"I'm happy to help, but...I'm still a virgin. So I'm not very good." He hung his head to the ground and sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be my first ever mate, so we're even in experience." She smiled and stuck out her tongue cutely. She had already started undressing when Ash reminded her that they were out in the open. She mentally slapped herself and put her outer clothes back on. "I know this comfortable hotel I sometimes stay at, it's called "Sunshine Inn". I think it'll be just fine. And by the way, in this form, everyone calls me Lola."

They made their way to the hotel, passing amazing buildings and structures as they walked. Ash's heart was beating like a drum, each pump just sent more adrenaline through his body. After about ten minutes of awkward silence, they came up on a large building with a sign that read "Sunshine Inn" with a picture of the Sun and Moon, one red, the other blue. They entered and approached the front desk and spoke to the woman there.

"Hello hello! Lola, would you like your usual room?" She seemed to be easily excitable.

"No, actually...I'm gonna need one with a bit of a bigger bed." Latias blushed a little at the statement. The woman threw a glance at Ash, who reacted by waving gingerly.

"Oh," purred the desk-woman while grinning widely, "I got just the room." She handed Latias the key and winked at Ash. He blushed and grabbed Latias and sped up to their room. Once he got to the door, he let her go and groaned in embarrassment. She giggled and unlocked the door while smiling and walked inside.

The room was quite cozy and had a queen sized bed with red and blue sheets and matching blankets. She hopped onto the bed and layed down on her back and decided she'd be The straightforward one.

 **\- LEMON STARTS HERE-**

Latias started to slowly undress, starting with her top, next her shoes and socks, then her skirt. Smiling at Ash, she reached behind her back and undid her bra. She threw it to the side and let her breasts free. She licked her lips and patted the spot beside her, Ash got the hint and slowly sat next to her.

Ash thought of what he could possibly do, then he got it. He put one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling circles around it while brushing his thumb over the other one. He switched breasts and repeated the action and was rewarded with a long moan of pleasure as he accidentally bit on it. She rubbed his head and told him to keep going. Ash licked and nibbled on her nipples while rubbing and groping the other one. She continued to moan in happiness while he did it. Soon, Ash kissed along her chin and neck and started to lick and suck there as well. Latias moaned and groaned in pleasure the entire time.

Latias told him to take his clothes off as well, he got down to his boxers, a bulge already showing clearly. Latias was breathing heavily when she reached down and grabbed the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them off, exposing her moist slit. Ash gulped and yet again, improvised. He moved his face towards her warm folds and kissed all around it, avoiding the most sensitive spots. She moaned and then whined with need, her pussy was already dripping. Ash licked from the bottom to top of the slit and rubbed her clit. She moaned cutely as he slipped his tongue into her wet hole and swirled it around. He reached up and pinched and rubbed her nipples while licking inside of her pussy, it's bittersweet juices flowed down his chin.

After a while of the licking and pinching, Latias felt her orgasm approach. She grabbed the back of his head and held in place while she rode out her climax. She let out a long shrill moan as her fluids leaked out onto Ash's face and cascaded down his chin. After she had finished, she was panting and staring towards the ceiling. Ash pulled his face back and licked the rest of the juices off of his face and smiled at her.

"How'd I do Lat-...Lola?" Said Ash with large grin on his face.

"You...did...amazing." She replied in between breaths. "But now I want the real thing." She grinned and pointed to his crotch. Ash started to slowly pull of his underwater, allowing his seven inch cock to fall free. (A/N: Too big?) Latias licked her lips and rubbed and stroked the member from base to tip, it twitched in anticipation. She spit on her hands and slowly jerked him off until he was fully hard. He moaned at the feeling of her soft hand pleasuring his erect dick.

"Alright, now that your nice and hard...could you mate with me?" She gave him a sexy face and smirked.

Ash slowly spread her legs and rubbed his tip on her outer lips, they dribbled some more of the delicious fluids. She sighed in bliss as he slowly slid it into her warm insides. He groaned at how tight and moist it was. He waited a few seconds before slowly pulling it out, hitting every bump and ridge as he did so. Then, he quickly thrust it back into her warm wet folds.

He continued to do this, going a little faster each time, eventually building a rhythm. She was moaning loudly as he pistoned in and out of her dripping slit. Ash groaned a little as he felt his orgasm start to rise. He continued to fuck her pussy until they both were about to cum, then he pulled out and Latias put in in her mouth and sucked him off until he came. She moaned into his cock as she experienced her own climax a second time. He shot his cum into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop. After both of them caught their breath they kissed eachother and tastes their own sweet and salty flavors.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Latias." Then they both drifted of into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the bad lemon and weird writing style. I'll try harder next time, until then, PM me your pairings! HappySapplinz out!**


End file.
